Daddy's boy
by Cervart
Summary: Hank refuses to go to the police station without a little bit of convincing form his robo-twink partner.


Connor had a hard time getting comfortable on Hank's couch. The springs were worn out. After some quick analyzing it was apparent that the furniture was at least seven years old, maybe more. Though he couldn't feel pain, it was hard to sit right on something that didn't react the same to his weight as everything else he'd sat on in the past. Connor also rarely waited for anything, choosing to follow the rules that Cyberlife programmed instead of the commands that the Lieutenant spat at him. After all, Cyberlife made no mistakes in Connor's eyes.  
The lieutenant was in his bedroom, getting changed. They had just returned from a lead on one of the several deviants they had been chasing all over Detroit the past month. Hank insisted on going home for a drink, refusing to drop Connor off anywhere. Realizing he could just call a taxi after he upped the rapport with his partner, he decided he'd stay for a while.  
Connor ran his coin along the top of his knuckles, seeing how long he could balance it, or how fast he could toss it around. This is something he'd always done. A good time killer, and a good occupier. Sometimes he had so much to process it was best to have something for his hands to do while he thought.  
After an uncomfortable wait, Connor heard the familiar sound of Lieutenant Anderson's creaky bedroom door open. The Android did wonder what his partner was doing in there for so long, but it really wasn't his priority. Establishing a rapport was much more important. Hank didn't seem to like him, though Connor sensed he was warming up. He knew that humans liked to talk, and he knew he should try to use humor to win humans over, but this wasn't something that was programmed into his system. Hank was wearing pajamas now, which consisted of a black t-shirt and a pair of long, plaid sweat pants that cupped the bottoms of his heels. "Lieutenant." The Android stood when he saw him. His hands went behind his back, which was perfectly straight.  
"Oh Jesus," Hank rolled his head on his shoulders, eyes rolling with it. "Do you always have to stand like that?" He lifted a hand, pointing lazily at the Android standing in his living room. His finger did circles, signaling he meant the whole thing.  
"Like what?" Connor raised an eyebrow, arms moving to his sides.

"It's not worth it,"

"Alright."  
"Hank shuffled into the kitchen, feet barely raising from the floor. He was obviously tired, Connor didn't even need to use his scanner to pick up on that. Running after androids definitely did put a strain on the old man, who was now bent down giving the large St. Bernard in the corner of the kitchen scratches behind his ears. He spoke in a weird voice, one that Connor noticed humans only did to pets and babies. He wondered if there was a reason for it. He was sure they understood commands just as he did. Perhaps he'd give it a try?  
Once Hank stood up and moved to the refrigerator, Connor moved in. He kneeled in front of the dog. He raised both of his hands and put them on either side of Sumo's face under his long, floppy ears. He rubbed as he saw Hank do. Sumo's tail was thumping against the tile and his tongue flopped from his jowls.  
 _"Who's a good boy?"_ Connor mimicked, sort of puckering his lips to make the voice happen. _"Sumo is a good dog!"_  
Hank leaned to look past the open refrigerator door to give Connor an extremely confused look. He'd never seen him do that before. There was something...alarming about seeing Connor crouched down talking in a baby voice to his dog. Connor was the biggest narc he'd ever met- and he was a fucking police Lieutenant. One that solved fifty plus investigations having to do with red ice. He worked with narcs daily "What the hell're you doin'?"  
"Petting the dog," Connor answered, turning to look at Hank. His big, brown puppy dog eyes almost matched Sumo's. They weren't as empty as Hank thought they were anymore. When they first met Hank felt like he was looking into some sort of void before, no emotion or color. Now, he could see that they were a harsh sepia color. A beautiful one. One that sort of reminded him of...well, puppies.  
"You're..." he sighed, leaning back into the fridge. "Alright." He was scanning the contents of the shelves for a beer.  
Connor gave Sumo one last pat on the noggin before standing up straight again.  
"I didn't know androids could talk like that," Hank snorted, voice muffled by the thick door that was obscuring him from Connor's view.  
"Cyberlife ensures that all androids are perfectly capable of integrating with humans, as to keep them comfortable." Connor explained, folding his hands behind his back once more.  
"Yeah yeah you've already said that today." Hank swung the door shut. He had an unopened beer in his hand. Thankfully he was successful on his mission of finding it. Otherwise there would be nothing to drink and converse about, then Connor's plan of building rapport would have failed. The Lieutenant was always nicer with a drink or a burger in his hand.  
He plopped down onto the sofa after shuffling back to the living room, so naturally, Connor followed. He sat beside him. Perhaps a little too close. His personal space programming was a bit...lacking.

Hank sighed and lifted his feet onto the coffee table. "You're weird you know that right?" He asked as he leaned forward to grab the remote.  
p The Android nodded. He was used to comments like this one. He decided to change the topic. "Lieutenant," when he said that Hank's head turned to look at his partner, though his hands were working the remote. "I think we have become close these past few weeks." Connor wore a smile, though it wasn't too sure and all of his expressions seemed slightly off. "I wish for us to become closer. I would like you to consider me a friend."  
"A friend?" The officer's eyebrow rose and he looked back at the television.

Connor nodded.

"I don't think androids and humans are supposed to be _'friends.'_ "

"We are partners, police partners statistically become friends."  
"Like most of Connor's statistics, Hank couldn't argue with that.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence that was only broken by Hank shifting his position on the sofa and opening his beer the Android spoke up. "I feel we are friends," the prototype admitted.  
Hank pulled his lower lip in with his upper, biting skin from the bottom. He did this when he was thinking. Connor turned to look at the Lieutenant. those big, brown eyes were focused on his face. He wasn't scanning it, not with his scanner at least. Instead he was examining the way he looked. Hank turned to look at him, too. He had a sour look on his face, but the eye contact seemed stuck. The sour expression cracked for a moment, and the eye contact broke. He turned his head to the side to avoid Connor's gaze.  
Connor wasn't sure why he did this. He was taught eye contact was needed in conversation, though he still had a hard time keeping it steady when he was speaking. He did a lot of processing while he was talking. He wanted the Lieutenant to like him. He didn't know why. It felt foreign, but it was how he felt.

"Lieutenant."  
"What?"  
"I want to be closer to you." Connor wasn't sure how he felt, but he wanted to be friends. Whenever the Lieutenant put his hand on his shoulder, be it to shove him or tell him he did a good job, he wanted more. He wanted to be touched more.  
"You're freakin' me out." He put his beer to his lips, looking at the television. Connor noticed his cheeks were flushed a light red color. He wasn't drunk yet, and it wasn't hot in the house, so it had to be an emotional thing. He noticed humans changed colors according to their state.  
p Hank snorted again, turning the television up a little. A low budget program about a rich man who had an android servant, one he fell in love with later in the series, was on. He didn't seem to actually be watching it. "You're not too bad, though." Hank looked at his partner. His hand hovered above Connor's knee for a moment. When it landed Connor got that same feeling. The LED on his temple flashed yellow. He wanted Hank to touch him more. The compliments he received from Hank meant more than those he received from Amanda. Perhaps because Hank rarely handed them out? He wasn't sure what it was, but the LED flashed at the same steady speed.

Connor had a smile on his face, it drew his cheeks up and his eyes half closed. It was a pleasant expression.  
Hank fought a smile. Connor had a cute face, even if it was fake. When he did show emotion they were like seeing a pit bull smile. Butterflies were sent to his heart immediately. He could feel them in his hands. He hadn't felt like that in years. Probably a decade. So many thoughts ran through both of their heads. Hank pulled his hand from Connor's knee. The spell Hank cast on him through touch lessened as he put his beer back to his lips. The LED slowed down, spinning a solid yellow ring back to a blue one.

Connor tried to watch the television show, but he found how the Android acted to be fake. It was not a real one, he knew there was no way it was. It was low budget. He didn't enjoy most media anyhow. He found it relatively boring. Though, crime programs did interest him. He'd try to scan the crime scenes through the screen at times, or solve the investigation before the team did on television just to see if he was correct. His focus snapped toward the Lieutenant, who had been drinking for a while now. He was obviously a little inebriated, though drunk may not have been an appropriate word. He had turned to look at Connor. He had furrowed eyebrows and a scrunched nose. "Do you know what I'm wondering?" He asked.  
"I cannot read minds, Lieutenant." Connor responded, accepting the unspoken initiation of eye contact.  
"I'm wondering why this show isn't accurate."  
"It's obviously just-"  
"If I were in love with a piece of plastic it would at least be a hot one. Like you."  
"Connor's LED flashed yellow again, his eyebrows raised on their own as well. "Not some standard...cleaning Android."  
Alcohol always did loosen Hank up a bit. He leaned closer to Connor.  
"Lieutenant, you're drunk, you should probably lay down." He tried to stabilize his thoughts.  
"I can lay somethin' else." Hank put his hand on Connor's thigh this time. The touch sent almost electric shocks up his body. He wasn't sure what that sentence meant, though.  
"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Connor asked, standing up straight and looking down at his partner.  
Hank looked up at him before he stood too. "So polite." He cooed. His voice had light traces of slurring in it.  
The tipsy lieutenant stumbled, grabbing a hold of Connor behind the ear, cupping his cheek with one large hand.  
Connor didn't back up, though his arms reached out to catch his partner at the ribs.  
Hank lifted his chin, which was pressed against Connor's shoulder. His mouth was beside his friend's ear. The LED was still flashing. "Kiss me." He muttered, straining himself against Connor's grip.  
"Lieutenant I cannot do that, it isn't profes-" before the Android could object, Hank had managed to stabilize himself and use his free hand to shove and pin Connor's shoulder against the wall behind them. His left leg shoved itself between The android's.  
"Lieutenant!" Connor went to protest, LED flashing red for only a brief moment before swinging back to yellow.  
Maybe it was drunk boldness but Hank pushed their lips together, hand squeezing the Android uniform beneath it.  
Connor couldn't protest, but he squeezed harder on Hank's sides. He let out a whimper in protest.  
The lieutenant was kissing, still. He held Connor's cheek with the hand that wasn't balled on his shoulder. Connor slowly opened his mouth and moved his head to make it easier. He wasn't sure how to do this, this definitely wasn't in his programming. The light on his temple flashed rapidly and he started to mimic Hank's motions.  
p For the first time, Connor wasn't keeping track of the time spent on a task. He hadn't been counting the seconds exactly and it felt almost blissful to forget the passage of minutes. Hank's knee rubbed against the crotch of the android's slacks. The friction was also something he'd never felt before, it sent shock waves similar to the previous ones but this time they were amplified. He felt his heart beating faster. It was beating almost as fast as it did whenever he takes off after a suspect. The adrenaline, the drive to accomplish his task of taking the deviant down.  
His fingers wrapped themselves in Hank's shirt, tugging the Lieutenant closer. He wasn't sure why he did this, but he knew that when he did his heart picked up the pace. Some part of him knew that pulling Hank closer would help him accomplish his task.  
The police lieutenant pulled his face back, wearing that dumb drunk grin still. "Maybe you're not such a narc after all."  
"Are you teasing me, Lieutenant?" Connor sunk back against the wall. He realized his position was vulnerable.  
"Do you emwant/em me to tease you?"  
Connor felt his insides heat up, his face even felt hot. "Perhaps."  
"I'm guessing Cyberlife programmed you for everything?"  
The topic change forced Connor to sort himself out fast, he was good at adaptation. He straightened his back and tried to ignore the lieutenant's prodding knee against the beginnings of a tent he had forming in his dress pants. He nodded his head. "Yes. Cyberlife programmed me to be able to handle and complete any task given to me."  
"How 'bout I give you a task?" Hank cocked his head. His long, gray hair fell across his face. It obscured his left eye. Connor suddenly missed that misty blue color-he wasn't sure why. "You never listen to me, but maybe you will this time."  
Connor nodded. He never had the intention of disobeying Hank, he simply had to face conflicting orders at every turn. Perhaps this is a way to boost rapport. He certainly had the lieutenant smiling, joking, and talking. Certainly he was doing something right. His heart and LED were stabilized, now.  
Hank pulled back, standing a few inches from the prototype. He pointed to the floor with his right hand. "On your knees."  
Connor didn't know why he was being ordered to get on his knees. Normally Hank said things like _"Stay in the car," "Don't move," "Stop following me."_ This specific order didn't conflict with his mission...so he dropped to his knees.  
"Good boy," Hank cupped Connor's chin, thumb stroking his lower lip.  
The LED turned gold again and before Connor could ask any questions Hank slipped his thumb inside Connor's mouth, hooking it on his lower jaw behind his perfect teeth. The android tried to open up his mouth to get his thumb out but to no avail. Hank simply shook Connor's head for him. He could move him wherever he wanted and he demonstrated this.  
"I've always wondered if you plastic fucks could spit." The lieutenant stared down at the android. Connor shifted his hands, covering the fully formed tent between his legs. It was embarrassing, he knew of sex because of their prior cases and all of the data he'd collected throughout his few months of existence. He knew that you don't flaunt this sort of thing. Connor never questioned why he was equipped with a sex organ, it was procedure for Cyberlife to include that as an option.  
Realizing his mouth was in fact dry, like it's normal state was, Connor moved his tongue against the lieutenant's thumb. He could his salivation on and off, his mouth was for collecting samples of evidence. He lifted one of his hands to place his fingers on his temple. This caused his mouth to moisten.  
"Hmph." Hank raised an eyebrow, frown stretching the corners of his mouth down. "Cyberlife did think of everything." He had said that more than once during their relationship. It only ever got more correct.  
Connor nodded his head in agreement.  
"Yesh, Chyberlife Created me to shatishfy every posshible objective." Connor spoke through Hank's thumb. He tried to avoid biting his thumb off like a baby carrot.  
"Oh yeah?" Hank's smile returned.  
Connor nodded.  
"I've got an objective for you."  
Connor nodded his head once more.  
Hank used his free hand to pull at his pajama pants, unbuttoning them and reaching inside. Connor pulled back when he was faced with Hank's cock. "Did Cyberlife program the ability to complete this objective?" He released Connor's jaw and slid his now free hand through the android's styled hair, gripping it hard and pulling his head close to his erection. Connor didn't know the objective. What was he supposed to do with this? The android lifted his hand and gripped Hank's shaft as lightly as he could. In fact, he had his pinkie finger up as if he was holding a glass in Amanda's presence. He heard the human snort at this action.  
"Don't tell me you don't have a protocol for this?"  
Connor was flustered now. He was the emmost/em elite prototype to come out of Cyberlife. He emhad/em to have a protocol for this. There was nothing he didn't know. He wouldn't let Hank tease him like this. He searched his data files. He could do this in milliseconds. The robot searched desperately for a folder or a file that had the correct instructions or commands inside. Eventually, he found one. He decided he'd go off of that protocol. He was unsure why it was included, but assumed it was something Kamski put in. That man did have a tendency to put in seemingly random things inside his androids programming.  
He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Connor pushed the middle of his tongue against the head of Hank's cock. He tilted his head and started to take all of Hank's length into his mouth. He had no gag reflex, so Hank's cock went as far as it was long.  
The android's hand remained on the base of his shaft, keeping it steady while he bobbed his head up and down.  
"Oh fuck." Hank grunted, tugging Connor's hair toward him, pushing the robot's nose against his stomach with how far he forced him to go. Connor didn't gag, but his eyes shut. The way Hank's voice sounded sent shivers down his spine. He felt flustered still, he was definitely building up so much rapport. He stared up at Hank, who had mouth his eyes closed and his mouth open in an 'O' shape. In that moment, he scanned his partner's face. The scanner proved that this was a happy one. He knew that after this they would definitely be friends. He'd never been responsible for a face like this- especially not one on Hank. He liked it. It felt good. He smiled through the cock in his mouth.  
Connor was letting Hank fuck his throat, almost like a purchasable sex toy. Occasionally he'd pump the hand on his friend's base and cause a moan to come out from between Hank's lips. He started to pump into his throat more aggressively until he came. Connor wasn't expecting that. He did choke, but his mouth was full so it was unsuccessful until he managed to swallow. Some of the cum came out of his nose and trickled down onto his upper lip.  
"I can see why people go to that club now." His hands held Connor in his position. When he looked down and saw the cum leaking from Connor's nose his grin returned.  
Connor was released, and he wiped his face. Since it was there, he stuck his tongue out and placed what he'd wiped off into his mouth. Hank was busy putting himself away, so he didn't notice. If he did Connor was sure there would be an eccentric comment. It was definitely cum, and it was definitely Hank's.

* * *

The next morning, Connor arrived at his lieutenant's house. He rang the doorbell but no one came. That was a common occurrence, so he checked the windows. Sumo was sitting on the sofa, sleeping. He usually did that. The android pushed the door open, it was left unlocked. Connor didn't lock it on his way to the taxi, so it was no wonder it was still open. The lieutenant simply went to bed after their interaction.  
He stepped over an empty beer bottle and peered down the hallway where all the rooms were. Sumo only raised his head to look at Connor and wag his tail. His tongue lulled out his mouth and his tail thumped hard against the couch. He was definitely the largest animal Connor had ever seen, as well as the most gentle one.  
He walked down the hall and peered into Hank's bedroom. He could hear the snoring now that he was so close. he almost couldn't hide a smile. Hank looked so peaceful...even though his blanket was thrown half across the room and he only had on boxers and one sock. They didn't have to be at the station for an hour or two, so Connor considered allowing him to sleep. That was impossible though, the lieutenant took too long to get ready and even longer to wake up. He climbed into bed, hovering over the lieutenant and lightly tapping him on the cheek with his palm a few times. Hank grumbled, reaching both of his arms up and snatching Connor down into a stranglehold of a hug. The androids cheek was pressed against Hank's chest.  
"Lieutenant you need to wake up." Connor struggled against his grip, but couldn't get out. "Lieuten-" before he could finish, Hank rolled over and laid almost ontop of the most expensive android Cyberlife has ever crafted. The old man grumbled and tightened his boa constrictor grip.  
Connor tapped his arm and wiggled around but that just made the grip worse. "You need to get ready Lieutenant."  
"I ain't gettin' the fuck out of bed." He was still asleep, his voice was groggy still.  
"Well you must."  
"There ain't nothin' I'm 'bout to be doin' other than layin' in this bed and sleepin'."  
"Lieutenant!"  
"Shuddap!"  
Connor did shut up, but he furrowed his eyebrows in protest. He was pouting like a child for a moment until an idea hit him. The ring on his temple spun yellow for a quick moment before blinking back to its neutral blue state. "Lieutenant, if you promise me you'll get out of bed and ready I will do what I did last night again."  
The room was silent, aside from the string on the fan swinging against the spinning blades.  
"...Fine."  
Connor sprung up and sat on his knees on the side of the bed, looking down at Hank with both hands on his knees. He looked so eager. He was successful after all. Connor loved success. He knew how to get Hank to do something without having to use physical force. Manipulation did always work best, be it teasing or lies.  
Hank rolled, laying on his back and putting both arms beneath his head. His hair was messy, he needed to brush it. Connor would brush it after this. The robot bent down and put his hand ontop of the crotch of Hank's boxers. The lieutenant grabbed the android's wrist. "I've a different idea."  
"Oh?"  
"Mhm."  
"What is it?"  
"Take off your shoes."  
Connor took off his dress shoes and put them neatly beside the nightstand.  
"Your jacket,"  
The robot listened. He folded it and put it beside his shoes. "What is your plan?" Connor asked, though he got no answer.  
"Sit on my lap." Hank pat his thighs and and shifted some. Connor listened, sliding into the older man's lap and putting both hands lightly on his lower stomach. Hank's hands slid up his thighs, his left thumb prodded at the zipper on his dress pants and his right hand gripped at his hip though the waistband fabric. Connor felt the lieutenant rocking his hips back and forth. His toes curled in his dress socks. "You seem to like it when I move around," Hank teased, rubbing his cock against Connor's ass. The android timidly nodded his head. The friction did feel good.  
Hank liked it when Connor listened for once. He was definitely going to take advantage of that. "Tell daddy. Use that goofy ass voice Cyberlife gave you." Hank squeezed his thigh.  
Connor's LED turned gold, spinning around. He didn't even let himself process this, instead he did exactly as he was told. "I like how your moving, daddy."  
Hank had the biggest grin Connor had ever seen on him, and he definitely felt the erection the lieutenant had now. This was a good face. Connor was doing a good job. He liked to know that he was succeeding.  
"Good boy."  
Connor melted when he heard that, hips moving on their own. Probably according to a program that was awakened when he sat on Hank's lap.  
"Oh? Did Cyberlife program a kinky protocol into you?" The lieutenant grinned, sliding the hand from his partner's hip onto his ass and giving it a hard squeeze. "Or are you just like that? A kinky deviant?" He was beaming. The lieutenant obviously took some pleasure in fucking with Connor.  
"I'm not a De-" He couldnt finish his sentence before Hank loosened his tie, wrapping it around his forearm and pulling him close.  
"I don't wanna hear your dumb voice when I'm trying to have a good time."  
"Y-yes lieutenant."  
"Good boy."  
Hank pushed their lips together and continued to roll his hips in a steady motion. Connor felt the need to make a sound. Before he could stop it or analyze it a loud moan came from his mouth. He'd never made a sound like that before. He couldn't control it.

Hank laughed, sliding both hands up Connor's stomach, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he went. "Let's get this off." His hair fell in his eyes again. Connor loved when it did that.

Once his shirt was removed, Connor sat up as straight as he could. He had a thin, but toned, body. It resembled that of a marathon runner. It was nice, but boyish. His chest, arms, and back were peppered with random moles of varying sizes and colors, just like his face was. Cyberlife really did pay attention to detail. Elijah Kamski did always say the goal of making an Android perfect was accomplished by imperfections.

Connor's hips were now visible, a light V line tipped off with visible bones. He rolled them around, rubbing his clothed erection on his partner. Both of his hands now rested on Hank's shoulders. He put all his weight there, using it to balance himself.

"You seem eager, Connor." Hank was still beaming, though this time it appeared more mischievous. Similar to the smile he had when he was plotting a way to ruin Gavin's coffee. Connor wondered what he had planned, but like every other human, Hank was hard to predict. The android nodded instead.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm eager to see what you have in mind. I only ask that you hurry. We don't have long before we have to be at the station."

"Nag nag nag nag nag," Hank grumbled. "If I wanted a nag I'd be talking to my ex wife." Hank did have many stickers on his office wall saying this, so Connor took this as a reminder. He wouldn't stop reminding the old man of their objective though. Afterall he had no intentions to fail it and he needed Hank to complete his mission.

"Let's see if Cyberlife really thought of _everything_." Hank slid his hand off Connor's hip and unbuttoned his dress slacks. He pulled them down to the androids knees, until they got stuck and Connor had to shimmy them off in an awkward way due to their position. He still folded them, though. To Hank's surprise, or delight, the outline of Connor's erection was visible through his tight, dark blue boxers. Even his boxers said 'rk800' on them. Hank had never considered Android underwear until now- he wondered if they all had their model number on them.

Hank ran his fingertips along the outline of Connor's shaft, which was pressed against his hip by the tight fabric. His cock gave a twitch, almost a thank you for the affection. "I'll be damned," he grunted. "Damn. Cyberlife really _does_ think of it all."

Connor squirmed under Hank's fingers, biting his lower lip. "Lieutenant I told you we-"

"Lu-what? That's not my name," Hank slipped a hand inside the androids boxers and took his length into his hand, rubbing his thumb on the tip in slow circles. Connor's legs began to bounce and wiggle around. "If you want me to speed up you should use those manners. I'm sure you're programmed to have some."

"Y-yes sir." Connor was flushed completely blue in the face. He looked like a blueberry now. He did have manners. Very good ones at that.

"Good boy." Hank pulled Connors boxers down to his knees, just as he did with his slacks, and waited for the robot to wiggle them off. As soon as the fabric prison that was constricting his etection was gone it bounced up off of his hip. Connor had a perky, decently sized cock. Perfect for any type of partner. If he was with a woman, or any submissive person, the length and girth was definitely satisfactory, but if he was with someone more dominant it wouldn't get in the way. Hank grabbed a hold of him, pumping his hand up and down.

Connor's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows furrowed. He'd never felt anything like that before. He leaned over, trying to find something to keep him from collapsing on top of hank all together. "S-shit." He let out a quiet whimper. His hands gripped Hank's shoulders and he moved his hips with every pump. He was practically fucking the amused lieutenant's hand.

"Be a louder for me," Hank spoke up only after the furrow in Connors brow became tighter and his mouth got wider. It was the perfect little face. Wide mouth with a tight forehead. It's an expression Hank didn't know he missed until just now. He missed being the cause of this expression.

"Yes daddy." He was louder now and the words were more fliud.

"You're learning!" Hank took his hand away, causing his android to whimper. He haven Connor a celebratory slap on the ass, followed by a tight squeeze. "Good boy." Those words sent shivers through Connor's software. It made his fingers twitch and his cheeks heat up. He was almost certain his biocomponents were going to overheat if Hank kept this up. "Are you ready to learn something else?" He asked.

Connor didn't know what was going to happen next, but he would be lying if he were to say he wasn't interested at all. His thoughts felt so stuffy- nothing was coming in or going out. All he could think of was being touched- or touching Hank. He wanted physical contact. He never did. He could sense some sort of software instability and it's was a big error. It made him feel like his head was spinning. For once he wasn't focused on the investigation or potential shut down and dissembly. Hank's voice shook him out of it. "Sit up on your knees, Hot-Stuff." The palm of his partner's hand papped his knees.

They both sat up- Connor buried his cheek into Hank's neck and gripped onto his shoulders with both hands. Hank helf Connor's backside with one hand and adjusted himself. He held the base of his own cock and tapped himself against the android's soft thigh. Connor jumped, not expecting to feel his partners member against his inner thigh. "Sit down, kiddo." Hank laughed.

Connor nodded. He nuzzled into his partner's collarbone. Hank smelt nice. At least Connor thought he smelt nice, even if it was of cigarettes and whiskey mixed with an old diesel cologne from 2014. Connor had already analyzed the scent. It sort of smelt like safety. Whenever they'd find themselves in a dangerous situation the robot found himself hiding behind the human, not because he was afraid but because he was told to do so. His partner wanted to protect him. It definitely smelt of safety. "Relax," Hank's voice broke through Connors thoughts again. He had no idea he was even tense. He was a little afraid- maybe curious. He was _definitely_ curious. He followed orders and recieved a backside pat of acknowledgement.

After the pat, the old man's hand migrated to his android's hip where it stayed to stabilize him. He pushed his lips against the shell of Connor's ear. His breath was slightly rugged, it would catch in his throat for a moment before he let it out in a big sigh. He pushed the beginning of his length into his partner. Connor's grip on his shoulders tightened and he released a stifled groan. Androids couldn't feel pain, but this definitely had a feeling. Perhaps something programming wise? Connor wasn't sure, but what he did know is that this felt _good_. "Let it out. I wanna hear it."

"yes daddy," Connor sat up. His hands stayed on hand hank's shoulders but his head went back. His head was spinning. When he didn't think think it could feel any better, Hank bucked his hips causing the entirety of his cock to force it's way inside. "Holy sh-shit!" Connor's Head this rolled around his shoulders until it landed to look back at Hank. His eyes were half closed now, his eyebrows were drawn together.

"If you're making that face now just wait until I get started," Hank slid his hands all over his android's bare ass and hips, squeezing what he could. "I think you might short-circuit, pretty boy."  
The only sound Connor could manage was a wanton whine. "I-I think I can manage..."  
"You think so?" Hank took this as a challenge. It would be cute to see Connor sort of spasm and overload while he was getting fucked. Connor knew he just initiated the competitiveness that all humans, especially the lieutenant, had and he knew that he had made the wrong decision to finally try to sound like he was experienced in the slightest.  
Before Connor could try to save himself from the competitive nature of his partner he was utterly overwhelmed by the sensation Hank's hips were causing when he bucked them. He had started to gain a steady pace, which also built up a steady speed. The android was practically frozen, fingers sprawled out and toes curled. His mouth was wide open and all he could manage was a prolonged moan. His voice rose and fell with each thrust. Hank's breath came out in puffs, his head was turned so he could bury his face in his pillow. His cheeks were red, Connor felt the pumping in his chest speed up. The robot started to bounce, using his position to his advantage. He heard Hank's gruff groan so he sped up. It felt nothing like he imagined, but instead it felt better than any compliment he'd ever gotten. It felt like every instance he'd ever received a pat on the shoulder or a good job multiplied by one thousand.  
Hank grabbed a hold of Connor's hips with both of his hands. He was no longer gently touching or squeezing, now he was gripping. He didn't stop thrusting, only sped up. Connor's moaning got louder when he sped up. Drool was falling down his chin now, but whenever he'd go to raise his hand off of Hank's body it would snap immediately back to it's prior position. He couldn't concentrate long enough to wipe his face or re-focus his eyes which were now in the back of his head. The android had a dumb grin on, too.  
"You look like such a slut, Connor. What happened to androids being superior to humans?" Hank teased. His iron grip didn't waver, but his right hand migrated to Connor's throat. The android was absolutely immobile. He couldn't reply, or challenge Hank in return to assert his abilities. "Who's slut are you?"  
"D-Daddy's." The android barely managed to speak. His head was full of nothing but pleasure. He liked being called names. It made him feel good to belong to someone- someone who wasn't Cyberlife. "I'm Daddy's slut."  
Hank hummed. "Good boy..." He tightened his grip on Connor's throat and used the other hand to slap his ass, squeezing it after he did. Connor squeaked when the palm of the lieutenant's hand made contact with his backside. Hank wrapped his arms around Connor's waist, suddenly twisting so he was on top now. He gripped Connor's legs under the knees, yanking them up as far as he could get them to go causing the robot's knees to touch his own temples. Hank held them there, using them for leverage before he started to slam into his partner as fast as he could.  
Connor's face was squished between his partner's neck and cheek, he nuzzled his way in. His moans and whines were muffled by Hank's shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around the lieutenant's back and his nails were dug into his skin.  
When Hank sped up Connor's teeth went into Hank's shoulder, too. The lieutenant's long hair tickled his chin and forehead when he pushed his forehead against Connor's shoulder. All either of them could manage was heavy breaths and moans, neither of them had any more quips or teasing words to toss around. The only thing that filled the room now, other than their noises was the sound of skin slapping together and the chord on the fan hitting the blades occasionally with each spin.

Hank started to breathe heavier, shifting to push their foreheads together. Connor's mouth, now no longer glued to the lieutenant's shoulder was loud. His nails broke the skin on his partner's back, but he didn't loosen his grip. He had no real concept of pain in the grand scheme of things, so he didn't understand that this would hurt the old man later. Hank lifted both of his hands off of Connor's legs to cup the robot's cheeks. "I'm going to cum."  
Connor didn't know what that meant off the top of his head, but some part of him- which he assumed was programming or protocol of some sort- knew that this was a good thing. He wanted Hank to cum. Before he could think on the issue, or even decide if it was worth forcing his mouth to move to form any words he blurted out a frantic "Cum in me, Daddy."  
Hank seemed to like that because his breathing hitched and he sped up his hips- even if Connor thought it was impossible for him to fuck him any harder. Since the reaction was positive, Connor kept repeating the phrase.  
When Hank came he pushed their lips together, initiating a kiss. His hips bucked in long, slamming pumps before he buried his cock in the robot. Perhaps it was according to the same protocol he had been using since the beginning of this interaction, but when Hank came Connor came. He'd never felt anything like it. every biocomponent in his body was pounding and turning around. His LED flashed between all three colors it was capable of rapidly. He was overwhelmed and he could feel everything he had inside of his head overheating. He was sure his face was discolored. His toes coiled and he might have kicked his leg upward, though he had no control over his body so he couldn't remember if he had done this or not. Hank immediately collapsed on top of him. The pressure was nice, it stabilized his twitching muscles and he buried his face in his partner's shoulder once more. Hank's smell was comforting. All of his senses were heightened now. The closeness was amazing. He wondered briefly if this is what humans felt when they were in love. He pondered existentially for a moment, though he was sure his brain was fried.  
Hank sat up and pulled away from Connor. He looked down at him, smiling. "What were you saying about having to get somewhere soon?"  
That hit Connor like a ton of bricks. He had totally forgotten about the fact they had to be at the police station.  
"I might take a _little_ bit more convincing"


End file.
